The use of displays in a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) equipment environment was first developed in the late 80's and early 90's, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,419, 5,432,544, 5,627,902, and 5,877,732.
The earliest form of three dimensional (3D) technology first appeared in the movie industry at the end of the 19th century. The principal concept of this technology is to recreate the way humans see depth in real life; through a phenomenon called “binocular fusion”. 3D TVs digitally recreate the perception of binocular fusion to give viewers an immersive viewing experience with pictures that pop off the screen. With the recent release of new 3D TVs to the market, together with readily available 3D movies and other content, it would be advantageous to bring this new technology to patients in the MRI environment.